Runaway Sky Prince
by NebStorm
Summary: Adventure Time with my OC the Sky Prince, third sun to the Sky Kingdom. Watch as he, Finn and Jake go on adventures together and become friends. I do not own Adventure Time


**Nebstorm: I do not own Adventure Time. This is an OC fanfic that takes place in an OC land. Unless Adventure Time already came up with this land, in which case it is about an OC from that land. I hope you enjoy!**

_There once was a monarch who lived in the sky. He had the power to give life and fly. Then one day a woman came down. Bared his children and shared his crown. Three kids were born in the kingdom of _the sky_. Two were powerful, one could try. The third had asked his dad, why oh why? Why in Glob's name, is it that I can't fly? Disappointed the king was of a third. The Idea of him as a prince was absurd. He decided the best use of his child's life. Was to marry him to another kingdom's royal as his wife. Ran from his kingdom the third son did. This story follows the Sky Prince and how he lived._

Finn and Jake ran through the woods as they battled a boar that spits fire. "So this is the ding dong that's been burning up PB's Banna guards," Finn exclaimed. He almost started a flipping war between the candy kingdom and the fire kingdom.

"Let's hurry up and kick this guy's but Finn," Jake decided as they charged the beast. The boar sprouted wings and smacked Jake with them sending him flying back. Finn then charged with his new ebony cutlass and targetted the beast's belly. His sword, unfortunately, bounced off the creature's stomach causing him to fly back. Finn sighed as he scratched his head with his robot arm.

"I think this dummy might be tougher to beat then we thought," Finn pointed out and Jake nodded.

"There's a red spot on it's back," a young man age 17 spoke up as he sat on a tree. "That's where it's heart is anyway."

"Oh," Finn responded. "Thanks, man."

"No problem," the young man replied. "We'll have to strike it's heart together though. Its skin is too powerful for one swordsman to penetrate." He pulled out a silver Rapier and readied himself on the tree.

"Got it," Jake and Finn yelled as Jake stretched Finn in the air and dropped him.

"So long monster," Finn yelled. The young man jumped off the tree and the two of them stabbed the red spot at the same time. The boar collapsed and it's fire came out of the red spot this time. Finn and the young man fell to the ground and looked up at their swords witch now had ancient looking encryptions.

"Oh cool," the young man spoke up. "Our swords are enchanted."

"Hey man," Finn replied. "Who are you by the way?"

"Oh," the young man responded in panic. "Gosh I'm rude, I'm Skyson." He looks skinny like Finn and his skin was a pail. He had blue eyes and brown hair and freckles. He wore a grey coat with a hood over his white short-sleeved shirt and black shorts. And he wore brown hiking shoes.

"Gosh are you a human?" Finn asked before realizing the man's skin may be to pail to even be human.

"No," he replied. "I might as well be since I don't have wings like my brothers though."

"That sounds sad," Jake replied as he tossed the two adventurers their swords.

"That's a pretty neat blade you got there," Finn complimented.

"Oh thanks," Skylson smiled. "So I guess I should head off."

"You going home?" Finn responded.

"No I haven't had a real home in six months," he chuckled. "Last home I had was the cave that apparently belonged to the boar. Anyways he wrecked the place trying to kill me, so..."

"Don't worry about it man," Finn grinned. "You can stay with us."

"Thanks man," he replied. "What's your names?"

"Oh Glob," Finn pointed out. "Now we are the rude ones," he laughed. "We're Finn and Jake."

"Nice to meat you Jake," Skyson chuckled.

"No I'm Finn," Finn responded.

"Oh," Skyson realized.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Skyson, Finn, and Jake headed to candy Kingdom where they were greeted by Princess Bubblegum. "Hello my heroes," PB greeted. "I hear you've defeated the real culprit behind the fire attacks on my kingdom. Who is this you've brought with you?"

"That's Skyson," Jake replied. "He helped us slay the monster."

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" PB asked and Skyson's eyes widened when he realised she was the princess his father was trying to marry him off to.

"I have one of those faces," Skyson shrugged and she glared at him.

"I guess you do have a face," she smiled. "Gather round everyone, we shall celebrate the victory of our heroes!"


End file.
